Die
Die is a term used to describe the end of life. It owes its popularity to two famous incidents, both occurring in 1993 and involving Ganon. In the first, Ganon offered to make Link's face the greatest in Koridai and warned him that he would DIE if he refused. Later, when Zelda brought light to his Gamelon lair, he declared in a rage that she would DIE. One day, you will die. Other words for Die * Pass on * Be no more * Cease to be * Expire and go to meet your maker * Be a stiff, bereft of life * Rest in peace * Be pushing up daisies * Have your metabolic processes be history * Be off the twig * Kick the bucket * Shuffle off the mortal coil * Be rung down the curtain * Join the friggin' choir invisible. * Become an ex-person * Rest in piss * Rest in pizza * Rip in peace * Go commit die. * Commit Toaster Bath * Kermit sewer slide People Who Have Almost Died *Donkey Kong - Whenever he sings, an Airbus A320 crashes on him. Amazingly, he somehow survives. *Genie - Came across a swarm of killer bees. He managed to escape unharmed, but subsequently suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder and now has a crippling fear of bees. *Link - See above. *Plankton - He always ends up in a deadly situation (e.g. trampled by stampeding football players, trapped in Mr. Krabs' stomach...) but never actually dies. *Sushi Cat - Suffered many heart attacks. Somehow, he survives. *That Guy Who Moves His Head - Got shot by Weegee, but he just absorbed the blow and mocked Weegee by continuing to bob his head. *Zelda - See above. People Who Have Died *Justin Bieber - Died by Ganon's "FINAL SMASH" for annoying most male teenagers and adults with his gay singing voice. *Flintheart Glomgold - gets crucified by the residents of Bikini Bottom after being framed by Oscar Fish for stealing a clam's pearl. *Bowser - Fell into a pit of lava and was burned to death when Mario destroyed a bridge he was standing on. His son later brought him back to life with a cauldron of Volvic Revive. *Chara - Overdosed it on buttercups and died in pepperonis. That's why you don't overdose buttercups, kids, or you might get addicted. *Chocadooby - Suicide *Every character in the Graveyard. *Fred Figglehorn - Died by Ganon's massive dark magic for being the most annoying queer ever. *Frollo - Fell directly into hell while trying to kill Quasimodo. Due to the unique circumstances of his death, which left both his body and his soul intact, he was able to escape with relative ease. *Gaston - Fell to his death after he stabbed the Beast, but was sent back on a mission to destroy all furries. *Harambe - Shot by Zookeeper because some woman wasn't watching her dumbass kid *Hectan - He disintegrates and turns into liquid whenever anything touches his beard, so he dies about as often as you'd expect. However, he was resurrected by the Queen of Gamelon. *Steve Jobs - Died of PC *Lupay - In spite of her insistence to the contrary. *Billy Mays - Committed suicide with his own products: Suicide Putty and OxiClean Suicide Bleach Edition. *Minjg - Censored and died after Ken turned into a bomb. *Jimmy Nutrin - Killed by the Aggressive Pizza. *Oogtar - Has died on several occasions, but was kicked out of hell every time for irritating everyone there. *Arthur Read - Died once from getting clobbered on the head with an alarm clock, but somehow revived himself overnight. Died again from being punched by Binky Barnes and was thought to be dead beyond hope, but after some time he revived again. He also got ran over with a boat at fat camp. But his most recent death was starving to death after Matt Damon told he'll never eat lunch in this town again. *SpongeBob SquarePants - His soul was stolen by the Flying Dutchman, but the soul wouldn't shut the fuck up about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, so the Dutchman returned it. *Springtrap - He died in a fire; however, that songwriter also died with him in the fire because of that disgusting "music" he created. *Joseph Stalin *Robin Williams - Committed suicide in real life and considered him an atomic bomb to partially destroy High School in the YouTube Poop World (YTP Timeline). People Who Can't Die These people are either immortal or re-spawnable! *Bloo - Re-spawnable *Gumball Watterson - Survived the Big Bang - Re-spawnable *Darwin Watterson - Survived the Big Bang - Re-spawnable *Richard Watterson - Re-spawnable *ChChi and Ribbit - Re-spawnable *Boomer the Purple Dragon - He made himself immortal. *Bowser - Re-spawnable *Bowser Jr. - Re-spawnable *Caillou - Re-spawnable *Cap'N Crunch - Every day, he has sharply escaped death by Ganon to sell all cereal boxes for epically low prices. *Eric Cartman - Re-spawnable *Bill Cipher - He is soulless *Steven Crowder - The Grim Reaper couldn't change his mind that he is immortal. *Dolan - Gad made him immortal. Despite the fact that he has haemophilia, you can cut him and he will bleed, but the bleeding will never stop. It's because his regeneration powers are so strong. *Elmo - Re-spawnable *Marvin - immortal being *Giygas - He was created using his dark, red swirl to make him immortal. *Godzilla - NOW I HAVE BECOME DEATH, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS *Selena Gomez - She may have abused Justin's death by leaking information about their breakup. *Jonathan Irons - HE HAS ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!! *Kermit the Frog - Re-spawnable *King Harkinian - He overdosed on Volvic Revive, gaining the power of instant regeneration. *Korosensei - He can truly never die. If they tried to kill them, then he would've killed them one hit. *Lord Tirek - He's a demon, he can stay in the earth and in the inferno. *Luigi - Once he obtains the Spaghetti of Courage, he is indestructible! Also, re-spawnable. *Mario - Re-spawnable *Kenny McCormick - Re-spawnable *MISSINGNO - 404 INFO NOT FOUND *Morshu - No matter how many times you kill him, he always comes back. It's because he's so awesome. *Plankton - You can put him in any deadly situation you can think of and he can get injured up to the point of a full bodycast, but he never dies. It's almost as if he's unable to die, although part of it may be due to his being a single-celled organism. *Arthur Read - He died twice and survived. 'Nuff said. *Rosalina - Immortal *SANESSS - Fuck you. *Sanic - He's too fast to die. *Shadow the Hedgehog - He was created as part of project to create an immortal being. *Solid Snake - Nobody has what it takes to kill him. *Soniqua - She has survived getting dunked into the Giant Pool of Lava Death. *Spider-Man - He has web powers to escape death by Ganon. *SpongeBob SquarePants - Only way to kill him is to take his soul as he's undefeatable. *Squidward - He has no soul, which means he can't be accepted into the afterlife. Also, re-spawnable. *Patrick Star - Re-spawnable *Starscream - She died once, but survived. *Sushi Cat - Apparently, if many quadrillion heart attacks can't kill him, then nothing can. *Unikitty - She can rebuild herself *UTUBETROLLPOLICE - WE UTUBETROLLPOLICE NEVER DIE SEXY TOMMY PARKY *Weegee - OBEY WEEGEE *Wilt - imaginary friend *Frank Woods - Even if you have what it takes, he just won't die. He himself even says that you can't kill him. de:Die Category:Quotes Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Youtube Poop One-Liners Category:Sources Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Memes